El primer dia del resto del mi vida
by CompassionateKunoichi
Summary: Sakura encontro un nuevo despues de su muerte pero no puede ser totalmente feliz por los recuerdos de su vida pasada, sus recuerdos con Sasuke y necesita terminar con ese capitulo de su vida, song-fic "El primer dia del resto de mi vida" de la oreja de Van Gogh


Estoy recostada en el pasto después se mis ejercicios matutinos y mi sesión de meditación, pienso en mi antigua vida, mi vida como shinobi y pienso en mi nueva vida, mi vida como shinigami, tantas diferencias que existen y al mismo tiempo tantas similitudes, y lo recuerdo a el, con sus cabellos azabaches y ojos como el ónix, su mirada fría y arrogante, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y arrepentimiento

**Entre tus nubes y mis contraluces  
fuiste cubriendo el cielo con las cruces,  
que terminaron por tapar el sol.  
**  
Recuerdo que estaba sentanda en la banca a la salida de la aldea, tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba a punto de retirarme cuando le vi llegar, zona su camisa azul y short blanco, llevaba una maleta en la espalda y se dirigía a la salida.  
Recuerdo como te ibas y a la final me dijiste gracias, esa era tu despedida

**¡Tu voz sonaba tan arrepentida...!  
Arrodillado como un niño en la orilla,  
desenterrando un poco de tu amor.  
**  
Recuerdo cuando volviste a nuestro lado en el momento de guerra te acercaste a Naruto y Kakashi y por ende a mi, me pediste disculpa por todo, no lo podía creer porque yo aún te seguía amando, pero luego acábate con mis esperanzas ya que me dejaste muy claro, que sólo me veías como amiga y compañera de equipo, que jamás ocurriría algo entre tu y yo

**Y ahora que te digo "adiós", y se abren mis alas  
me pides perdón.  
**  
Recuerdo que estaba en el lecho de mi muerte, después de casi un año en el que volviste a romper mi corazón, morir protegiendo a la persona que más amas, es algo noble, pero recuerdo perfectamente como me cogiste en tus brazos y me decías que era una idiota al interponerme entre el arma de Madara y tu, como tus hermosos ojos ónix se llenaban de lágrimas, habías perdido suficientes personas a la que amas en la vida, como me decías que no se me ocurra cerrar mis ojos, que lo sentias por todo

**Te quise como a nada más, como al respirar,  
te quise como el fuego al viento en una noche de San Juan.  
Y ahora que me voy me das la luna sobre el mar,  
ahora que no hay más destino que el camino en soledad.  
Ya queda poco por decir, y poco para recordar,  
que llora el río cuando pasa porque nunca volverá.  
**  
Recuerdo como me decías que me amabas, que todo lo dicho antes era mentira que era para protegerme, que no me aleje de tu lado, reuniendo mis fuerzas me abrazo a tu cuello, acercas tu rostro y nos damos el primer y único beso de nuestro imposible amor, cierro mis ojos y muero entre tus brazos derramando lágrimas de felicidad por saber que signifique para ti y de sufrimiento por que jamás te quise ver así

**Las lágrimas que saben más amargas  
son las que llevan dentro las palabras  
que se quedaron en tu corazón.  
**  
Recuerdo como me levanté en un lugar desconocido, y como la manera en la que conocí a quien no sabía que iba a ser el siguiente gran amor de mi vida, empezamos mal, he de reconocerlo, pero poco a poco me fui abriendo a el, empece a enamorarme nuevamente, esta vez no solo enfocandome en el, sino que también en mis habilidades, subí rápidamente de rango, hasta que llegue a ser tu vice-capitana, empezamos a salir, pero aún así no me sentía feliz totalmente

**La noche siempre trae algún consejo,  
pero el silencio aviva los remordimientos.  
Yo fui en tu vida un baile sin canción.  
**  
Salía en las noches a los tejados a pensar el porque a pesar de que te tengo junto a mi y me haces feliz, no era plena mi felicidad y al ver el oscuro cielo iluminado por alguna estrellas recordé a aquel azabache que derramaba lágrimas por mi, me encuentras y me preguntas que ocurre, te cuento lo que me sucede y terminamos peleando por el hecho que piensas que he podido olvidarlo

**Y ahora que te digo "adiós", y se abren mis alas  
me pides perdón.  
**  
Hablo con el comandante general para poder terminar el capítulo de mi vida como Shinobi, volviendo a ese mundo ver como están mis amigos y dejarles una carta, el me autoriza y salgo de la sala, voy por el pasillo nos encontramos, nos ignoramos y el momento que voy a soltar una lágrima me abrazas y me pides perdón

**Te quise como a nada más, como al respirar,  
te quise como el fuego al viento en una noche de San Juan.  
Y ahora que me voy me das la luna sobre el mar,  
ahora que no hay más destino que el camino en soledad.  
Ya queda poco por decir, y poco para recordar,  
que llora el río cuando pasa porque nunca volverá.  
**  
Me dices la razón por la que reaccionaste de esa manera y no te culpo yo también reaccionaria de esa manera, te converso acerca de lo que haré y hablas con el comandante general para ir junto a mi, te autoriza y quedamos vernos hoy de mañana, ya escribí mi carta para mi amigo y una carta para Sasuke, deseó que el sea feliz como yo lo soy ahora con Toushiro

**Pero te quise como a nada más, como al respirar,  
te quise como el fuego al viento en una noche de San Juan.  
Y ahora que me voy me das la luna sobre el mar,  
ahora que no hay más destino que el camino en soledad.  
Ya queda poco por decir, y poco para recordar,  
que llora el río cuando pasa porque nunca volverá.  
**  
Escucho unos pasos acercarse a mi t escucho tu voz  
-Lista para salir? - me ayudas a levantarme  
-Si, gracias por todo Shiro-Kun - te digo usando el diminutivo que te di  
-No es problema Sakura, sólo quiero que pases la página y seas feliz a mi lado - me dijo mientras me abrazaba - escribiste las cartas?  
-no, quiero ver como están y de ahí escribir conforme a lo que vea

**El primer día de mi vida sin ti cosí tu sombra al viento que se marcha,  
guardé el suspiro de después de partir, dejé una carta para mis fantasmas.  
**  
Llegamos a Konoha y lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Tsunade, Toshiro se mantenía a mi lado, listo para apoyarme si era necesario, cuando entre a la oficina de tsunade la vi junto a Naruto, ella enseñándole como ser hokage, en ese momento me sentí tan orgullosa del Rubio pero pide ver un atisbo de tristeza en ambos  
-como desearía que Sakura-chan estuviera aquí para ver esto - dijo Naruto  
\- aún extraño tanto a Sakura - dijo Tsunade  
-pero la persona que más sufre por su partida es el Teme, ha pasado un año y no se qué hacer con el - respondió Naruto  
Después de eso me aleje y fui a ver a mi rubia amiga Ino, la vi caminando hacia el monumento de los ninjas que mueres en acción, me sorprendí el momento que vi a todos reunidos ahí  
\- a quien más estamos esperando ? - escuche tu voz grave, vacía de emociones, no es así como te recordaba, tus ojos fríos vacíos de vida  
\- a Naruto y Tsunade-sama - respondió con pena Ino - Sasuke, por favor, necesitas ayuda, no te puedes pasar la vida sentado en frente del monumento, ella no lo habría querido  
-déjame en paz Yamanaka, no sabes nada de lo que me ocurre, - dijiste con veneno en tu voz, mientras que parecía que Ino estaba a punto de llorar, todos los demás se encontraban en silencia puesto todos habían perdido a alguien, especialmente Lee y Tenten que habían perdido a Guy y a Neji, me Alejo de allí hacia mi antigua casa, esta vacía y desolada, entro a mi habitación y estoy a punto de derrumbarme por no estar con ellos cuando más me necesitan pero no me abrazas y me dices que no es mi culpa, me ayudas a escribir mis carta

**El primer día de mi vida sin ti cubrí recuerdos con sábanas blancas,  
soplé en tu cara todo lo que sufrí, llegó la música hasta mi ventana.  
**  
Todos seguían reunido en el monumento y deje las cartas ahí, me quede junto con Toshiro al ver las reacciones de ellos, primero fue Sasuke

_Querido Sasuke_

_Se lo triste y desolado que te debes sentir, de pequeño persiste a tu familia a manos de tu hermano que tanto te ama, pierdes a tu hermano por una injusticia, y al final pierdes a alguien con quien pensaste compartirías el resto de tu vida,a pesar de lo negativo de tu vida, también tienes positivos, un Rubio idiota quiere quiere como hermano y sensei pervertido que te quiere como un hijo,y una rubia que haría todo por ti, incluso dejarte ir al ver que amas a otra persona, yo por mi parte te quería responder lo que me dijiste antes de morir: "yo también te amo" en ese momento eras el amor de mi vida, aún te sigo amando pero ahora como un hermano, ya que a pesar de ir aquí solo halla sido un año el lugar en donde estoy a sido una década, y encontré a alguien a quien amo de la misma intensidad con la que yo te ame, no podía terminar esta etapa pensando en ti y no podía ser feliz, me otorgaron el permiso de comunicarme contigo y los demás de esta manera para terminar esta etapa y avanzar con lo que tengo enfrente, Sasuke nunca pienses que me olvide de ti, fuiste alguien importante en mi vida, mi primer amor, y lo sigues siendo, pero ahora te veo como hermano, avanza desde mi muerte y se feliz con alguien que te ame como yo te ame, por que yo encontré a alguien así, se llama Toshiro, y quiere agradecerte por todo el tiempo que cuidaste de mi y al mismo tiempo agradecerte por qué sí mi amor no hubiera sido tanto por ti, el y yo no podríamos habernos encontrado. Sasuke se feliz, no me olvides, sólo avanza con lo que tienes en frente. Te ama_

_Sakura_

_Por favor dile a Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade e Ino que los amo, que estoy orgullosa de ellos y que jama se rindan por lo que quieren, que sean felices, al igual que el resto de Konoha 12, lo lamento pero esta será la única y última vez que oirán de mi  
_  
Una vez que Sasuke término de leer la carta en voz alta, lágrimas salían de sus ojos y dijo en voz alta  
-yo te sigo amando, pero haré todo lo posible por ser feliz como tu quieres que sea  
Me acerque a el, a pesar de que no podía verme le acaricié el rostro y le sí un beso en la frente y le dije:  
\- se feliz Sasuke  
Al parecer en me sintió y escucho por que en sus ojos se empezaba a reflejar paz, me aleje de el y volví con Toshiro, le abrace mientras derramaba una cuantas lágrimas, abrimos la puerta que nos llevara al Seritei y me dice

-te amo con mi vida, gracias por terminar este capítulo y dejar que te haga feliz - se acerca y nos besamos

-gracias a ti, por que hoy comienza el primer día del resto de mi vida junto a ti

Cogidos de la mano nos vamos donde toda nuestra historia comenzó


End file.
